


éphémère

by johnm4rks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnm4rks/pseuds/johnm4rks
Summary: Getting married before his coronation has always been the expectation — so when Mark's father thrusts it upon him without warning, he can't do anything but accept it. Mark is nothing if not traditional, after all.What he doesn't expect is Lee Jeno, crown prince of the Kingdom of Darkness — and the one person who might finally convince Mark that tradition doesn't have to be destiny.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	éphémère

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first chapter of éphémère!! it is something i have been working really hard on for quite a while now and i am very very very excited to share it with you!!
> 
> thank you to everyone who encouraged and helped me to write this either directly, through talking about it, reading it as i wrote this first chapter, or just by sharing their excitement for it!! :D
> 
> please enjoy!! :]

**éphémère** ( _adj._ ): short-lived; fleeting.

★

The stars have always been Mark’s favourite thing in the world. 

He thinks it’s lucky that he was born and raised in Stellae of all places; that he grew up somewhere where his obsession with the stars isn’t seen as strange. 

A boy in love with the stars being the crown prince of the kingdom of starlight — how fitting. 

“Hey.” Jisung settles onto the ground beside Mark, leaning his head onto his shoulder as they lay out looking up at the night sky. 

Mark hums in acknowledgement, resting his head on top of his brother’s. 

Jisung doesn’t ask why he’s laying on the floor of the balcony in his room — it’s been a long time since he had to explain to his brother why he did _anything_ when it came to the stars. 

Jisung may not feel the exact same way about the stars, but he’s always accepted that Mark is in love with them, and that it meant that finding him laying against the stone in the middle of the night was more common than it probably should be. 

“Tell me the legend of _rex_ again?” 

Mark smiles at the mention of his favourite constellation. Jisung has never felt the same way about the _stars_ as Mark, but he has loved the myths and legends associated with each constellation since they were kids. 

He can remember a three-year-old Jisung begging their father to tell them the one about the _leo_ or the _bellatores_ again and again, no matter how many times they had heard them. 

Mark had been only nine years old when he had memorized every one that he could, whispering them to his brother over bedsheets late at night when he would sneak into Mark’s room after a nightmare or if he couldn’t sleep. 

He knows that Jisung had memorized many of them long ago himself, but he also knows that his brother still likes having the stories told to him — that it reminds him of being a kid and makes him feel warm and safe. 

Mark would do absolutely anything to make his brother happy. 

“Long ago, before the second separation of the kingdoms, the lands were ruled by one King. He was a selfish and cruel ruler, and treated his subjects poorly, stealing from them and refusing to share the vast wealth of his kingdom,” Mark begins, wrapping an arm around Jisung when his brother cuddles a little closer to him in the cool night air. 

“One day, a fortune teller came to the castle, sharing a prophecy with the King stating that a child had been born who would ensure that each of the peoples in the kingdom would reclaim their right to rule themselves.” 

The door to the balcony opens behind them, but Mark doesn’t pause in telling the story. He glances up briefly, watching as Jaehyun settles into one of the chairs and tucks his legs up under himself without a word. 

“The King was furious, adamant that no one should ever disrupt his rule. He banished the fortune teller, ordering the guards to keep all guests out of the castle and to arrest anyone who spoke out against his rule.” 

“Twenty years passed peacefully, and the King was pleased, believing the woman’s words to have been a lie intended to scare him. He was wrong,” Mark pauses for a moment, clearing his throat.

“Nearby, in the town of Planum, a group of four — each originally from the four separate kingdoms — had begun to feel frustrated with the King. They were led by Martkos, a man from the first kingdom of starlight, who believed that the elimination of the King and the restoration of the original four kingdoms was of utmost importance for the future of his people.” 

“Late in the night, on the eighth day of the sixth month, the four men stormed the castle, killing the King while he slept and driving his family out of the lands for good.” 

From the corner of his eye, Mark sees Jaehyun roll his eyes. His cousin has always felt the myths were just that — myths — not things that actually happened. 

He kind of understands where Jaehyun is coming from — the idea that four men could sneak past an entire castle full of guards to murder a King is a little unbelievable. 

But there is also a part of Mark, the part of Mark that takes much of his honour and courage from Martkos, his namesake, that believes the myths no matter how _un_ believable they may seem.

Nonetheless, he continues, “Martkos was killed in the raid by the King’s Head Guard, and when the former Stellaen citizens found out, they mourned the loss of the leader of the uprising and one of their own, insisting that his brother be King of the newly reformed Kingdom of Stellae in his honour.” 

“Feeling pity at Martkos’ sacrifice for his people, the gods immortalized him in the stars — honouring the man who would have ruled the kingdom of starlight, had he survived, in the best way they could think of.” 

“And so it goes that the first King of Stellae became the constellation _rex_ , and the three men who fought alongside him went on to rule the newly reborn Kingdoms of Solis, Lunae and Tenebris.” 

Jisung hums as he lifts an arm, tracing the outline of the constellation with his finger. 

Jaehyun shifts in his chair, interrupting the silence after a moment, “Why are we laying on the floor in the middle of the night talking about _rex_?” 

“Why not?” Mark counters, glancing at his cousin before turning back toward Jisung as he sits up. 

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about the marriage thing again?” Jisung frowns, scrunching his nose as he looks at Mark. 

Mark sighs. The response is enough for them to know that _yes_ , he is worried about the marriage thing again. 

It began last week — Mark’s father had called him to the throne room so that they could talk about Mark’s coronation. 

Mark hadn’t thought anything of it when one of the maids had informed him that his father wanted to speak to him. They had been discussing his coronation since he was a _child_ , after all. 

Despite what Mark had once believed, choosing guests and flowers and every other painstakingly small detail that he had never even considered was no easy feat. 

His father had seemed overly serious when Mark walked in, and the Council of Royal Advisors were all gathered into the throne room alongside his father. 

The King had looked at him without saying a word before skipping a greeting altogether and getting right to _why_ he had called Mark. 

“I’m getting old, Mark,” his father had said, pausing to adjust his glasses on his face, “You’re going to have to take over as King sooner than you think.” 

“Father, don’t say things like that, you’re still very youn—”

“I am not asking for your kindness, Mark. I am simply stating a fact. Besides, I called you here to discuss something important.” 

“Of course, father,” Mark had looked down at his toes, a little embarrassed that his father had chastised him in front of the entire Council of Royal Advisors. 

“A King needs a spouse to rule, Mark. A ruler is always more effective when he has a partner, someone that allows him to present himself as a team and as _human_ , someone who can keep him in line.” 

Mark nodded, waiting to speak until his father had completely finished speaking because he didn’t want to get in trouble for interrupting. 

“You need to find a wife, Mark, or a husband. I don’t really care which, to be honest with you — but you need to find someone to marry.” 

Mark had stood there, shocked at his father’s words.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t already _known_ that he would have to get married before his coronation, because he had always known the traditional order of things.

It was just that he hadn’t been expecting it so _soon_ , and he definitely hadn’t been expecting his father to thrust it upon him without warning in front of the entire Royal Council. 

He didn’t protest though, not daring to make a scene or do anything that would result in his father chastising him any further. 

“Yes, father. Whatever you say.” 

“Good.” His father had leaned back in his chair, a beaming smile on his face. “Word will be sent out across all four kingdoms — the crown prince of Stellae is looking for a spouse. I am very proud of your loyalty to the kingdom, Mark. You are going to make a fine King.” 

Something in Mark’s chest had stirred at the words. _Pride_ at having pleased his father and received his approval, but at the same time, he felt dread settle hollowly in his throat. This was not how he had wanted things to go. 

Jaehyun interrupts Mark’s recollection of the conversation with his father, “Just tell the King you’re not ready to get married.” 

Mark scoffs, “And disappoint my father and the entire kingdom by not doing my duty as crown prince?” 

Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something else but closes it, pressing his lips together firmly. 

“You wouldn’t be disappointing anyone, Mark,” Jisung says, reaching a hand out and placing it on Mark’s shoulder, “I’m sure Dad would understand. And what the kingdom doesn’t know won’t hurt them.” 

Mark shakes his head. “The announcement was made last week already, I was officially _on the market_ as of last Thursday afternoon.” 

Both Jisung and Jaehyun remain quiet for a moment and Mark shakes his head. “It’s not a big deal, I’ve always known this day would come. I just have to accept it and bear the responsibility of being the next King with grace.” 

“Cut the bullshit, Mark,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “You may have to do that, _it's my duty as the crown prince_ , shit with everyone else, but you don’t have to with us. You’ve _never_ had to with us.” 

Mark looks up at his cousin, an intense fondness warming his chest because he _does_ know that he doesn’t have to pretend with them like he does with everyone else — that Jaehyun and Jisung will always have his back, no matter what.

“I know,” he pauses, taking a breath and then speaking so quietly it’s barely loud enough for them to hear, “I’m scared. What if I can’t find anyone who likes me for _me_? What if they like the crown prince of Stellae, but they don’t like _Mark_?” 

“Then I’ll kick their teeth in,” Jisung says. 

It’s quiet for a moment, and then all three of them burst out laughing, the idea of Jisung — shy, gentle Jisung — hurting _anyone_ impossible to imagine. 

Although, Mark thinks that if Jisung were going to do it, it would probably be for him — and it makes the warmth in his chest grow further, knowing his brother loves him just as much as Mark loves Jisung. 

“If it counts for anything, I think Mark is _infinitely_ cooler than the crown prince of Stellae,” Jaehyun says with a smile, reaching a hand out to ruffle Mark’s hair. 

Mark smiles. “Thanks, Jaehyun.” 

“Anyone who doesn’t think you’re the coolest person ever doesn’t know what they’re talking about,” Jisung grumbles, nose scrunched in a way that makes him look absolutely adorable as he mutters under his breath about how Mark is the best brother he could ask for. 

Mark grabs the back of Jisung’s neck gently, pulling him into a hug so that he’ll stop rambling on about how seriously cool Mark is. 

Jaehyun grins at his youngest cousin before running a hand through his own hair. “It’s time for all of us to sleep. My mother said that _your_ mother wants our help with planning the ball for the _Celebrationem Stellae_ tomorrow.” 

Mark’s eyebrows shoot upwards. “Already? It’s not for over a month.” 

Jaehyun stands, Jisung and Mark following slowly behind him as they make their way back into Mark’s bedroom. “My mother said that the Queen wants it to be special this year because it lines up with your search for a spouse.” 

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it too much for now. I think she’s just excited for you,” Jaehyun says gently. “Try to get some sleep. I have a feeling we’re going to be up early.” 

Mark nods as Jaehyun heads for the door. “Good night. Sleep well, Jae.” 

“You too.” 

He shuts the door behind him, leaving Mark and Jisung standing in his bedroom. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jisung asks, his eyes wide and head tilted to the side adorably. 

Mark can’t stop himself from smiling, nodding his head. “Yeah, Ji. You can sleep in here tonight.” 

Mark has never been one to deny his brother anything, so he doesn’t say anything else as Jisung crawls into his bed, grabbing the book Mark had left on his bedside table and flipping through it while Mark goes around the room putting out candles. 

When the only light left is from the candle next to his bed, Mark slides under the covers next to Jisung. 

“Hey,” Mark says, tapping his brother on the nose gently as he takes the book from his hands, “What’s up?” 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. 

“You haven’t slept in my bed in a _while_ — not since Dad was upset with you for the whole ‘skipping your lessons for almost an entire month’ thing.” 

Jisung’s cheeks flush at the mention of the last time he had been in trouble with their father and he shakes his head, “Don’t laugh?” 

“Never, Ji. What’s bugging you?” 

Jisung sighs, bringing his hands up over his eyes. “When you get married, and like, have a husband or a wife… We’re still going to hangout, right?” 

“Ji,” Mark starts, but his brother cuts him off. 

“Like, I don’t expect you to be with me all the time or something, but, you won’t just, forget about me, right? Or like, put all your focus on them and never spend any time with me anymore?” 

“Hey, woah… That will never, ever happen. You are so important to me, Jisung. You’re my _brother_. No one could ever come between that.” 

Jisung’s shoulders relax at Mark’s words, his hands dropping from his face as he lays on his back. “Promise?” 

Mark nods, holding out his pinky finger as if they are still kids, making promises about what games they’re going to play the next day or to share their desserts with one another. 

Jisung smiles when he sees it, wrapping his own pinky around Mark’s. 

“I promise. Now, get some sleep, Ji. You heard what Jaehyun said about having to be up early.” 

Jisung groans but turns onto his side nonetheless, pulling the covers up to his chin, “Night, Mark.” 

“Good night, Jisung. Sleep well,” Mark replies, settling next to his brother and pulling the covers over himself as well. 

Despite the worries running through his own head, Mark falls asleep to the sound of Jisung’s breathing. 

Just as he drifts off, Mark wonders if maybe Jisung had stayed for Mark more than himself — well aware that Mark finds it comforting to know that he isn’t alone whenever he’s stressed. Whatever the reason, Mark is fast asleep before he can consider it for too long. 

+++

Mark wakes to Jisung shaking him, hand on his shoulder as he stands next to the bed. 

His brother still looks half asleep as he mumbles something about helping their mother plan for the _Celebrationem Stellae_. 

Mark shoves his head into his pillow, groaning as he tries to wake up enough to get out of bed. 

“I’m going to get dressed. Mom said to be down in time for breakfast.” 

“Okay.” 

Mark’s bedroom door shuts behind Jisung after a moment and Mark lifts his head from his pillow, glancing at his window to see if its snowed yet. 

It is late enough in the year that it should have snowed in Planum already, and most of the city has been preparing for snow for nearly three weeks now. 

As much as Mark dreads winter for the ice storms it brings, he loves the snow, even if it does prevent him from sitting out on his balcony. 

There’s something about the entire city covered in a layer of snow that brings a warm feeling to his chest, despite the cold — makes him feel even cozier when curled up by the fireplace in his room. 

It doesn’t hurt that the sky is always clearer after it snows, making the stars much easier for Mark to see, even from inside. 

It hasn’t snowed since Mark fell asleep, and he grumbles to himself about how he wishes it just would already as he heads for the bathroom. 

Someone has come in to fill his tub with hot water while Mark was still asleep, and he smiles as he settles into it, barely pausing for a moment before he grabs soap and begins to wash his hair and body. 

He washes quickly, hopping out and grabbing a towel from the shelf before returning to his room. 

Mark dresses quickly, not wanting to be late for breakfast and trying to cover up before he gets too cold, the chill of his room easily seeping past the towel he’s using to dry himself off. 

He makes a mental note to ask Sunghyun, his attendant, to start his fireplace in the evening before he goes to sleep. 

Mark heads out of his room and down the hall, nearly running Jaehyun over as he turns the corner toward the stairs that lead to the dining room. 

“ _Woah,_ ” Jaehyun says, grabbing Mark by the shoulders to stop him, “Why are you running around corners?” 

“My mother wants to plan for the _Celebrationem Stellae_ this morning, we’re supposed to meet for breakfast.” 

Jaehyun hums, turning Mark around and pushing him towards the stairs as they both begin walking, “I know. _My_ mother is running late, though, so we have time.” 

“Late?” 

“She and my father are fighting about sending me off to Solis again,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes and Mark frowns. 

It had been Mark’s father who suggested to Jaehyun’s dad, the head of the Royal Council, that he should send Jaehyun to Solis as a diplomat so that he could get some practice for when _he_ became head of the council. 

“Uncle is still convinced that it’s a good idea?” 

Jaehyun nods, shrugging as they make their way into the dining hall, where Mark’s mother is already waiting, “It’s not a big deal, I don’t think my mother will let it happen.” 

The words aren’t said at a loud enough volume for the Queen to hear, but she still glances at them with her eyes narrowed for a moment, as if attempting to discern what their conversation is about. 

Nonetheless, she doesn’t comment, offering them both a smile. 

“Good morning, Jaehyun. Mark,” she pauses for a moment as she gestures for them to sit in the chairs across from her, Jisung already next to her at the table, “How did you sleep?” 

“I slept well, thank you, Auntie.” 

Mark nods, “I slept well, too.”

She claps a few times, “Amazing. So everyone is well-rested enough to spend the morning planning the ball for the _Celebrationem Stellae_?” 

All of them nod, Jisung more enthusiastically than Mark and Jaehyun. Though he would probably never admit it, Jisung looks forward to the ball that happens on the evening of the _Celebrationem Stellae_ more than anyone else. 

Mark will never know exactly why, because he despises the mingling and polite formalities that take up his entire night during balls, but he assumes his brother must have a different experience for how much he adores them. 

Just as the chef brings out a series of plates, Jaehyun’s mother comes flying through the doors, hair a little mussed as she sits down at the table next to her son. 

“Are you alright, Mother?” Jaehyun’s eyes are wide, all five of them frozen as a result of the dramatic entrance that is extremely uncharacteristic of Mark’s aunt. 

“I am fine, dear. Thank you for asking.” She gives Jaehyun a tight-lipped smile, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. 

“Breakfast looks delicious, eat up so that we can get on with planning.” 

The air at the table is still tense after her entrance, but no one questions her directions, all of them digging into their food while it’s still warm. 

+++

By the time Mark’s mother lets them leave for the day, it is just past dinnertime and Mark is _exhausted_. 

His mother had directed them all around the castle, having Jisung record all of their decisions while Mark and Jaehyun ran around moving furniture for her to see how it would look in different places when guests came. 

Then they’d returned to the dining room for lunch, following which his mother had gone through an endless list of decoration ideas, flowers and potential guests before dragging them out to the grounds to consider the outdoor part of the celebration. 

Mark groans as he flops down on the couch in the hallway that connects the dining room to the Great Hall, “I’m exhausted.” 

Jisung scrunches his eyebrows, “Why? We barely did anything.” 

Jaehyun levels the youngest with a glare as he drops beside Mark, “Yeah, _you_ didn’t. We were moving furniture around for like four hours.” 

Jisung giggles, “Oh, I guess you’re right.”

Before any of them can say anything else, Sunghyun comes from the dining room, stopping in front of them. 

“Your Highness, you must come to the Great Hall at once.” 

Mark glances at both Jisung and Jaehyun as he sits up, “Is everything alright?” 

Sunghyun chuckles, “Everything is absolutely fine, Your Highness. But your first suitor has arrived.” 

“ _Already_?” Jaehyun’s eyes are wide and he stands, looking ready to run to the Great Hall just to find out who it is. 

“Who is it?” Jisung asks gently, holding out a hand to help Mark stand from the couch as they begin following the attendant down the hall. 

“I have to admit, I was a little surprised, but there have always been some rumours around the castle,” Sunghyun trails off as they enter the Great Hall. 

“Your Highness, please welcome His Royal Highness, Prince Donghyuck of Solis, your first suitor.” 

Jaehyun bursts out laughing before he can stop himself and Mark hears Jisung join in after a moment as Donghyuck turns around with a smirk. 

“What in Stella’s name are you doing here?” 

Donghyuck gasps, pretending to be offended by Mark’s words, “Now, is that _any_ way to welcome your future husband, Your Highness?” 

“Shut up.” 

Both of them burst out laughing along with Jisung and Jaehyun as Donghyuck steps closer. 

Before either of them can say anything else, Mark is pulling his best friend into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Donghyuck’s waist and breathing in the familiar scent of coconut and sea salt, and something inexplicably _Donghyuck_. 

“I missed you too, dork,” Donghyuck’s words are sarcastic, but Mark can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Shut up.” Mark pushes him away and then pulls him back in for another hug, “ _Shut up_.”

Mark pulls away again after a moment, “What are you doing here?” 

“My parents thought I would have an edge on the rest of the competition because we’ve been friends for so long,” Donghyuck winks, a smile on his face, “Were they right?” 

Jaehyun snorts, interrupting before Mark can reply, “Only in your _dreams_ , Lee.” 

He wraps his arms around Donghyuck as he says it, all of them having missed their friend, who they haven’t seen since _Regnum Diem_ four months earlier. 

When they pull apart, Donghyuck holds his arms out to Jisung, who grabs onto him and doesn’t let go. 

Donghyuck laughs at Jisung as he refuses to stop hugging him, rubbing a hand up and down his back gently when Jisung says that he missed him. 

“Did you come by yourself?” 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Do you really think my parents trust me enough for that? Johnny and Jaemin are with me.” 

Jisung pulls away from Donghyuck almost immediately, cheeks flushing red, “Jaemin is here?” 

Donghyuck nods, smirking as he pokes Jisung in the side, “Why? Are you two finally going to get your shit together and make things official?” 

Jisung gasps, pushing at Donghyuck’s shoulder, “ _Hey_. Don’t say that so loudly,” he frowns, “I don’t want to pressure him into anything.” 

Footsteps echo down the hall before Donghyuck can reply, Jaemin and Johnny appearing from around the corner as Jisung lets out a squeak, cheeks burning even redder than they already were. 

“Jaem,” Mark says, pulling Donghyuck’s friend into a hug, trying not to blush when Jaemin presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Prince Mark, a pleasure, as always. I’ve missed you.”

Jaemin’s smile is radiant, and Mark can’t help but think that if his brother and Jaemin hadn’t been in love for as long as he could remember, he might have considered marrying him.

"I've missed you too."

Jaemin glances toward where Jaehyun and Jisung stand, his eyes lighting up when he sees Jisung, making his way over to him and wrapping the youngest into a hug.

Mark turns to his cousin, curious as to why he hasn't said anything, when he notices that Jaehyun is staring intensely at his feet.

He raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck, tipping his chin in Jaehyun's direction.

His best friend smirks, gesturing with his head toward Johnny, who seems equally out of it.

"Johnny," Donghyuck says, clearing his throat, "This is Jaehyun, Mark's cousin, heir to the position of Head Councilmen of Stellae."

He pauses for a moment as both men look up when they're addressed, "Jaehyun. This is my advisor, Johnny."

Johnny clears his throat, smiling, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jaehyun blushes as he glances at Johnny, offering out his hand to shake it, "I hope you'll enjoy your time in Stellae."

Johnny smirks, looking Jaehyun up and down so unsubtly Mark has to hold back from gagging, "I have faith that I will."

Jaemin leans a little closer to Mark with Jisung still in his arms, whispering so as to not disrupt Johnny and Jaehyun when they begin chatting about a tour of the palace and its grounds, "Have they never met before? Surely, Johnny has come to Stellae."

Mark shakes his head, "Johnny visited Stellae often when I was a child."

Jaemin hums in acknowledgement, stifling a laugh when Jaehyun accidentally hits Johnny while trying to explain something with his hands and stumbles over an apology.

Mark giggles before continuing, "He used to come alongside Donghyuck each year for _Regnum Diem_."

"I remember, I replaced him when he stopped coming. So Johnny and Jaehyun never met? Or do they just not remember one another?”

"Those were the years of the renegotiation of the _Defensionis Foedus_ , and Jaehyun's father would travel for months at a time. Then, my uncle was obsessed with raising the perfect heir for the position of Head Councilmen. He still sometimes is," Mark frowns, "He brought Jaehyun everywhere with him when he travelled on Royal business when I was a child."

"So he was never here," Jaemin says.

Mark hums, "My cousin and I became close when he grew old enough to deny his father's foolish wishes, and when my aunt began to fear that trying to mold Jaehyun into the perfect heir had caused him to resent them."

Jaemin looks at Mark but doesn't say anything else, his surprise at Mark's outright criticism of his aunt and uncle clear on his face. Even Jisung seems surprised by Mark’s words, glancing at him from where he is tucked against Jaemin’s side. 

Mark knows that people see him as the epitome of the perfect Crown Prince — he’s always paid attention to the whispers of those who work in the castle. 

The Crown Prince of Stellae has always taken his responsibilities as the next King seriously — respecting his parents’ wishes, diligently attending to all of his royal duties, working hard in his lessons, learning the important histories and legends of his people. 

He’s never even left the Kingdom, travelling only as far as the city of Castra at the edges of the border between Stellae and Lunae.

It is a very old tradition for the Crown Prince to remain in the Kingdom until after he is married — one that none of the other Kingdoms still followed. 

Yet Mark had — hoping to impress the Council and Kingdom by respecting the traditions that were so important to their people. 

The perfect Crown Prince is not one who shares such direct disapproval for the actions of someone in the Royal Family — let alone the Head Councilmen himself — with the son of a Royal Chef from another Kingdom. 

If his father was aware of what Mark had told Jaemin, there is no doubt he would have been forced to recant his words and apologize to his uncle for being disrespectful. 

Mark has never spoken so out of turn in front of his father, nor would he dare to; the King is not a cruel father, but he has always been strict about his sons behaving in an acceptable manner. 

Their aside is interrupted by Jaehyun announcing that he is going to take Johnny on a tour of the palace and its grounds. Mark elects not to comment on the fact that it is nearly dark outside, and that it is clear they are going to be doing much more than touring the palace grounds. 

He pushes that thought from his head before it can develop any further, cringing just slightly when Johnny leans down to whisper something that has his cousin’s ears turning so red it’s visible from across the room. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as they walk away, “Why am I not surprised?” 

Mark raises an eyebrow, “You’re not surprised that they’re about to go back to Jaehyun’s room to do Goddess knows what?” 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Not _exactly_ , but Johnny has a type and your cousin fits it perfectly.” 

Jisung groans, “Gross. I don’t want to think about this any longer.” 

Jaemin laughs, pulling Jisung a little closer, “Stay here, my love. I’ll protect you from Donghyuck’s unsavoury nature.”

Jisung flushes at the pet name, “My hero.” 

Mark rolls his eyes at the group fondly, chest warm from the sight of so many of his favourite people together once again. 

“So,” Jisung says, “Why are you _really_ here, Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck gasps, pretending to be offended, “I’ve told you already, I’m here to marry your brother.” 

“Sol help me,” Jaemin mutters, shaking his head. 

Mark looks between the two, waiting for one of them to explain. 

Donghyuck sighs after a moment, “Fine. I’ll tell you… You know the Crown Prince of Lunae?” 

“Renjun? What about him?” 

“Well, it’s customary for the Crown Prince to come offer their congratulations when the search for a suitor is announced, even if they won’t be participating.” 

“I’m aware,” Mark says, still confused by where his best friend is going with this. 

Donghyuck hums, “Well, I came to see Renjun, mainly. I still haven’t given up on winning him over.” 

Mark’s eyes widen as Jisung yelps and Jaemin sighs at the confession. 

“You’re trying to win over Renjun? Donghyuck, he’s been betrothed to Yukhei since we were fourteen. They’ve been dating for _years_.” 

“Aye, but who’s to say a betrothal can’t have a last minute addition?” Donghyuck winks and Mark shoves him in disbelief. 

Jisung stumbles over his words as he tries to speak while processing what the Crown Prince of Solis has just admitted, “You’re trying— their betrothal— you want to be with _both_ of them?” 

“If they’ll have me. Yukhei, he doesn’t exactly need convincing, I’ve,” Donghyuck blushes and trails off, “Anyway, Renjun is the one who is opposed to it.” 

“It’s unconventional, to say the least,” Mark hedges, speaking carefully, “I’m not sure there’s ever been a three-person marriage in any of the Kingdoms — let alone between two Crown Princes.” 

“I know. I’ll change his mind.” 

Just as Jaemin opens his mouth to add to the conversation, Sunghyun speaks from just outside the Great Hall, “Your Highness.” 

Jaemin lets go of Jisung quickly, stepping closer to Donghyuck and clasping his hands together behind his back. 

Mark feels his stomach sink at the way Jisung’s face crumbles, and he pulls Jisung into his side just as the attendant enters the room. 

“Sunghyun, is everything alright?” 

“Yes, your Highness. I’ve come to inform you that the King and Head of Council have requested for our guests and yourself, Jisung and Jaehyun to join them for dinner tomorrow evening.”

Mark bites his tongue to keep from groaning, a dinner with his father and uncle the last thing he wants to sit through given the circumstances. 

Donghyuck’s brows furrow, “Tomorrow?” 

Sunghyun nods, clearing his throat, “The King wanted to give each of you time to rest from your journey, you have travelled for quite some time.” 

Donghyuck hums, sharing a look with Jaemin briefly, “Of course. Resting would be lovely.” 

Mark smiles regardless of how he’s feeling, keeping his complaints to himself, “Sunghyun, please tell my father and uncle that we will be there.” 

Sunghyun nods, “Very well, your Highness. I’ll inform them both right away.” 

“Thank you, Sunghyun.” 

As Sunghyun walks away, Mark catches the attention of two attendants walking by, “Excuse me.” 

The two turn to him, “Your Highness, how may we be of assistance?” 

“Would it be possible to get some aid showing our guests to their rooms and helping them to transport their belongings?” Mark clears his throat, “Please.” 

“Of course, Your Highness. Right away.” 

“Thank you very much.” 

The two attendants return after a moment with a third, asking Donghyuck and Jaemin where their belongings are. Donghyuck prepares to leave with the attendants, bidding Mark goodnight and promising to find him first thing in the morning. 

Mark nods, glancing at his brother, who is whispering back and forth with Jaemin, “Are you taking him with you?” 

Donghyuck nods, “Jaem. Let’s go get settled in our rooms. We can chat some more later.” 

Jaemin looks up, glancing between the attendants and Jisung with a pained expression as he whispers one last thing before following Donghyuck. 

Mark watches them walk away, speaking about the journey from Solis and the possibility of a warm bath before they rest. 

“Goddess, I am exhausted,” Mark complains as soon as everyone has left, stepping toward his brother to drape himself over his shoulders and rest his weight on him. 

“You should rest,” Jisung replies easily, “Other suitors could arrive at any time and you have many duties to attend to.” 

Mark hums but doesn’t move, closing his eyes as Jisung runs a hand through his hair gently, the way their mother used to when they were children. 

“Sleep, Mark. The sun has gone to bed. That means you should, too.” 

Mark sighs, ruffling his brother’s hair, “You, too. I know you are going to stay up to sneak Jaemin into your room once everyone is asleep, but promise to ensure you get some rest.” 

“I promise, Mark. You do not have to worry so much about me.” 

Mark smiles, beginning to walk away, “I will always worry about you, Jisung. It’s my job.” 

Jisung smiles back, “Go and say goodnight to the stars before you sleep, I know you want to.” 

Mark takes off up the stairs without another word because his brother is right. Mark doesn’t sleep without seeing the stars, at least for a moment, before resting. 

When he reaches his bedroom, he changes into comfortable clothing to sleep in, grabbing an extra blanket and making his way to his balcony. 

He intends to only sit outside for a moment, the cool night air seeping past his blanket as he settles into one of the chairs on his balcony, smiling at how clear the sky is once again. 

Before he realizes he’s even falling asleep, Mark is snoring quietly in the chair.

★

**GLOSSARY**

**_bellatores_ :** Latin for ‘the warriors’; a constellation.  
**_Celebrationiem Stellae_ :** celebration of the stars; an annual Stellaen holiday and festival that honours the stars and Stella, the goddess of the stars.  
**_Defensionis Foedus_ :** a series of treaties between the four Kingdoms outlining that they would continue to work as allies and provide aid / troops in times of war.  
**_leo_ :** Latin for ‘the lion’; a constellation.  
**Lunae:** the Kingdom of Moonlight.  
**Planum:** the capital city of Stellae; where the palace is.  
**_Regnum Diem_ :** Kingdom Day; annual holiday commemorating the day Stellae was established as a Kingdom.  
**_rex_ :** Latin for ‘the king’; a constellation.  
**Sol:** the god of the Sun and primary religious figure in Solis.  
**Solis:** the Kingdom of Sunlight.  
**Stella:** the goddess of the Stars and primary religious figure in Stellae.  
**Stellae:** the Kingdom of Starlight.  
**Tenebris:** the Kingdom of Darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think in the comments if you enjoyed!!
> 
> thank you for reading + i will see you in the next chapter :]
> 
> find me here! (if u want):  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JOHNM4RKS)  
> +  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/JOHNM4RKS)!


End file.
